


Sandwich Shops and Milkshakes

by Geezyxo



Series: The Newlywed AU [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-27
Updated: 2012-03-27
Packaged: 2017-11-02 14:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geezyxo/pseuds/Geezyxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank made his way over to where Gerard was standing, just a few feet away, and wrapped an arm around the taller man’s waist. Gerard smiled down at him, a full smile with teeth and everything. He can’t recall seeing that smile on too many occasions, not since they were kids. He smiled back, happy to see Gerard happy. They had both been through a lot, from addictions to heartbreak, and it was nice to know that everything was turning out right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sandwich Shops and Milkshakes

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for lateness. When I told you the next one would be out 'sometime next week' I totally forgot that I had TCAP testing up in Denver all week, so I didn't get time to work on it until Saturday, and then I was struggling with the ending because I'm terrible at writing fluff.

Gerard was like a girl sometimes, Frank thought. It was in little ways like when they were shopping, and he had to try on every piece of clothing he found he liked, or the way he had to take pictures of everything he found important enough to remember, or wanted to share with other people (which was pretty much _everything_ , by the way), and even though Frank loved him, he did not like sitting in the dressing rooms watching Gerard try on a million and one different pairs of pants, looking for one that ‘didn’t make his butt look bulgy.’ What did that even mean anyway?

“Come on Frank!” Gerard whined. “I want to get a picture of the Eiffel Tower.” At this rate, it would probably be easier to shove the whole city into a suitcase and bring it back to New Jersey with them. Gerard wanted to see everything: The Eiffel Tower, Notre Dame, Palais Royal, The Louvre, Musée d'Orsay, _everything_. On top of that he also wanted to stop in every little shop or boutique that they passed. Frank thought it was about time for a nap.

“Gerard, we’re going to be here for two weeks, we don’t have to see everything today. C’mon,” Frank tugs on Gerard’s hand until he stops and turns to look at him, “how about we find someplace to eat lunch, take a break and then we can go get your picture of the Eiffel Tower.” Judging by the hesitant look on Gerard’s face, it looked like he thought that the monument might just get up and walk away if they didn’t get there right then.

“Fine.” He sighed like the over dramatic diva he was, then smiled down at his new husband. Frank smiled back, eager to find someplace to sit down.

There was a little sandwich shop just a few blocks down from their subsequent destination. It was in a small, tan building with a small patio for outside dining, complete with matching black wire tables and chairs. Frank thought it was cute.

They ordered a few sandwiches and a milkshake with two straws. ‘Because we’re in love dammit’ was the answer he got when he asked why. Gerard was just too adorable for his own good. It made Frank want to do wicked things to him.

When they finished their meal, they paid (making sure to leave a nice tip behind for their wonderful waiter) and then they were on their way. Frank had never been much interested in geography, or history. He’d seen his fair share of monuments, the Lincoln Memorial, the Jefferson Memorial, the Washington Monument, and of course the Statue of Liberty, but he had never been very impressed.

There was something about the Eiffel Tower though, he found. It wasn’t its structure, and he had no idea about its history, but there was definitely something.

Frank looked over to Gerard, adoration in his eyes as he watched his husband point the camera, careful and precise like any true artist. He watched Gerard look through the pictures he had just taken. Frank loved the way his nose crinkled up when he saw one he didn’t like.

Frank made his way over to where Gerard was standing, just a few feet away, and wrapped an arm around the taller man’s waist. Gerard smiled down at him, a full smile with teeth and everything. He can’t recall seeing that smile on too many occasions, not since they were kids. He smiled back, happy to see Gerard happy. They had both been through a lot, from addictions to heartbreak, and it was nice to know that everything was turning out right.

He crashed their lips together, leaning up on his toes to be level enough with Gerard. As far as kisses go, this one was pretty innocent. There wasn’t any tongue involved; just the gentle caress of one pair of lips on another.

Frank could get lost in Gerard’s lips, the way they moved, the way they felt, and the way they fit perfectly with his. _Oh god, now he was starting to sound like a girl_.

But it was true, and he wouldn’t give it up for anything.


End file.
